


Dinner for the Demon

by Johnlockthedoors



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Demons, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Grim Reapers, Horror, Murder, NSFW, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Shaming the Deceased, Shinigami, Slut Shaming, Torture, basically everyone dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockthedoors/pseuds/Johnlockthedoors
Summary: With a belly full of Ciel Phantomhive's soul what happens once a mad dog is set loose without restraint or a master to reign him in?Sebastian is insatiable and craving the soul of anyone who has come into contact with the young lord, starting with the servants.Is there anyone capable of putting an end to London's blood bath?





	Dinner for the Demon

Blood, thick, sticky and pungent pooled at his feet as he lifts a hand to grinning lips. A self satisfied moan released from a high he had never known. This one was different. The bitter taste of a soul doused in hate, like poison smothering happiness and leaving nothing in its wake but a hollow shell of sadness and pain. This was the type of pure soul only true evil could taint enough for one to become vengeful.

 

Sucking his soaked fingers, he growls, a dark cloud and strong stench of sulphur filling the air, which was once rich with the scent of white roses and gardenia. The mangled body lay, abandoned, on the ornate, four poster bed.

 

The lifeless eyes remained open, fear and anguish evident in their depths. It would appear, to any human investigator, as if the child had been mauled by a vicious animal. There were bites, claw marks and bruises scattering the young boys naked form. Screaming could be heard from all corners of the manor as a smirk, spread itself, lewdly, along a lust filled face as burning red eyes glowed under dim candle light.

 

This meal was divine ambrosia but he wasn't sated yet. He longs to maintain the high that only a soul rich with pain and hate could provide. He must have more. He will seek to devour every last soul the Young Earl has come into contact with. If only to, finally, sate the aching desires of his tar black tongue.

 

Already deciding his next victim he turned away from the scene, an erotic stirring inside him, and walked out of the chamber doors. Heels, tall, black and unmistakably dangerous, tapped their way down the hall to a room, he knew, held a trembling maiden. He could hear her sobs. He could feel her uncertainty and, most exciting of all, he could smell, even taste, the terrifying fear she held for him.

 

Once a clumsy young thing, fraught with sexual energy, one wink away from ripping off her garish uniform ready to give herself up to him. She was now a frightened, weeping, pathetic and, rather unsightly, girl. Still, she absolutely reeked of the young Master and he needed every bit of pure affection she held for him. Her devotion to him would make the bitterness of her fear just a touch sweeter. She had been with the young Lord as long as he, himself, had been and she has had just as much interaction with the boy.

 

He found her there, trembling on the closet floor. Her hair sticking to her face as she wiped her nose and buried her head in her arms. He shook his head at such a pathetic sight but he wanted her nevertheless. Nothing was stopping him tonight. He shall devour the entirety of London if that’s what it took to ride the wave of such immense and delicious pleasure.

 

“Come now.” He sneered, through sharpened teeth spread, impossibly wide, across a grinning face. “Why are you even attempting to hide when you know, very well, my abilities far exceed your own? I could find you in the darkest of nights with no candle to light my path.”

 

She stopped her disgusting sniveling to glance up at him. “How is that, Sebastian?!”

 

“Why you absolutely reek of fear, my lady. It is both repulsive and most satisfying, I must say. I quite enjoy the way you make my mouth water.” He holds out a hand, brushing a stray strand of curling red hair out of her eyes. “Now, come, let me give to you the one thing you’ve been longing for since we met so many years before, shall I?”

 

The young maid’s eyes widened in fear and, perhaps a touch of interest, but still, she held her ground. “I don’t think so, no I don’t! You killed the young master. You’re a monster, you are!”

 

He dared to pull a look of shock at her allegations before calming his features and licking his lips, blood still stained them and he moaned, quietly, closing his eyes before replying. “Yes, I did. He was a most decadent meal, I must say. All those sweets I’ve fed him mixed with tart revenge, a delicacy a demon, such as I, can only hope to taste but once in a lifetime.”

 

She began to shiver, his hand was still in her hair and she had nowhere to run. She was backed into a corner and he was, and always had been, far quicker than herself. “I’ll scream, yes I will. Tanaka … Bardroy …. They’ll come running. They’ll hear me and they’ll know something’s wrong. Just you lay a hand upon my body.”   
  
“Oh Mey-Rin, how utterly useless you are without your guns. I stripped them from you in your sleep last night. No harnesses on those pale legs of yours, no hidden pistols in those ugly pockets. You are helpless and by the time you have breath enough to scream I will be ripping your throat out so as to leave you without voice enough to let go a whisper.”   
  
With that he reaches back, pulling her up by her hair and throwing her across the floor. He stalks towards her, like a predator, as she attempts, and fails, to stand. Reaching her in less than two strides he wraps one arm around her waist and drags her out of the room as she cries for help. Ripping the bonnet from her head he stuffs it into her mouth, growling in her ear as he reaches the young Earl’s door.

 

“You have always had a rather irritating voice. I could barely stand to listen to you most days. Honestly, I would hide myself in the furthest corners of the manor in order to avoid you and your miserable existence.”   
  
She could feel fresh tears running down her cheeks. His words cutting deep as she felt her heartbreak anew. The Sebastian she knew would never speak such horrid words to her. He held her with high regard and with such importance as to her station at the manor and her duties as protector of their master. This has to be a mistake….She must be dreaming …. This cannot possibly be the real Sebastian.

 

“Hmm still though, I have, for so long, avoided the rather handsome, and necessary, pleasures of the human body and I do so wish to experience them once more before my, inevitable, departure from your realm.”   
  
She could feel herself shaking as Sebastian lead her into the young master’s quarters. Lifting her head at the repugnant smell of blood she was absolutely horrified when she finally laid eyes upon the small boy. She tried to scream but the sound was muted by her makeshift gag. He threw her down onto the, blood soaked, bed ripping her skirt to the hem as he did. Using the torn fabric he tied her hands to the headboard and stood back smiling from ear to ear.

 

“Oh what a delicious meal you’ll make. Those hot tears, that straining body and pounding heart,  reluctant but still aching for her butler’s love. I can feel the lust and longing in your veins, piteous really, that you should want so much whilst lying your body down with a murdered young boy.”

 

She squirmed and her body writhed, fabric of her bust pulling tighter across her chest as she watched him ready himself. Her eyes avoided looking to the right, knowing she was about to shame the dead. His words were not untrue though. She still longed for him, still wanted what he offered no matter how horrible it made her feel.

 

“Still too much, hmm? Let’s try this then.” He ran a hand along her cheek, nails dragging, splitting precious, milky white skin, blood seeping from her face as she tasted tears. He continued down, ripping apart her dress and crushing the boning in her corset. She was left, bare chested, breasts heaving in both fear and anticipation.

 

Growling at the sight of her he gave himself one final squeeze, pulling his hand, up along the shaft, and cupping the head allowing precum to pool in his palm. He let go a whimpering moan and, reaching out, threw himself atop her prone and shaking form. He rips the fabric from her mouth and presses his hand over her lips, cum smearing across her tongue and teeth as he does.

 

She has no choice but to taste him and, to her utter disgust with herself, she absolutely loves it. He breasts are now squeezed and her nipples, hard and sensitive, are now falling prey to his rapture. He moans in her ear as he twists and pulls, squeezing her breasts and rubbing his erection against her thigh.

 

He torments and teases her. She cries harder, shame and fear overwhelming her and he dares to lean in and lick her tears like a starving kitten. He grows impossibly harder at the divinity of her tears. Removing his hand from swollen breasts he wraps one around his aching cock and slams himself so deep within her she chokes and is unable to breathe.

 

He whispers in her ear, she can’t reply and he knows. Removing his hand from her mouth he wraps it around her slim waist and begins a punishing rhythm. His hips pounding her into the mattress as she holds her breath, unwilling to make a sound lest she betray her better judgement and truly defile her young master. Still, she cannot remain quiet for long.

 

“Love does not exist and nor should it be that which allows such a delicious piece of flesh to hide herself away on the absurd lie that is marriage. You are a wanton little thing, are you not? Always so eager to please on the pretense that you might, someday, procure my love. How absurd that you might believe such a thing were possible. For there is naught in the entirety of Heaven, Earth or Hell that I shall love more than the taste of human souls.”

 

Pulling on her restraints she arches her back at a particularly hard thrust, pain and pleasure racking her body, forcing her to feel an array of mixed emotions. She felt vile, disgusting and was horrendously livid with herself for ever feeling a single morsel of human affection for her superior. Yet, her body was fast betraying her. She was experiencing her very first build of pleasure, her thighs trembled, her skin flushed, her blood was hot and she could feel herself hovering, just over the precipice, ready to release even as he spoke such unimaginable words.

 

The demon stopped then, pulling out, just enough to tease, before slamming himself back in. He did this thrice more before he found himself cumming. He held himself inside as she convulsed around him, eyes wide and jaw slack. She moaned and writhed as his softened cock slipped out leaving her panting and crying on the bed.   
  
Standing he smirked before tucking himself away and licking his lips. A glowing red haze was the last she saw before eternal slumber met her form, her soul slipping down the throat, caught between the teeth of the man who ruined her. He groaned with self satisfied glee as the taste of her permeated his form. Blood dripping from his lips as he pulls away, her throat shredded and her body naked, she was quite the sight to behold. He could have watched her all day but there were others he sought and the night was young.

 

Turning on his heel he slips out of the room, the door left ajar as he stalked towards the great hall where a trembling young gardener awaits the sweet call of death.

 

Finny, a strong but annoying boy, was always providing the demon with more work, than was frankly necessary. He’d break nearly everything he touched and was, more often than not, a blubbering apologizing mess of a boy who was too loud and almost constantly in the way. Yet, the young master had an affection for him and his strength did help keep out the unsavoury lot who sought to destroy the young lord before the demon had the opportunity to fully season the boys soul with enough hate to salt his meal.

 

The gardener stood, eyes narrowed and face determined, unscathed, foolishly threatening the demon as he stalked forward. “You won’t get away with this! What did you do to the young master and Mey-Rin? I heard screams….If you hurt them Sebastian, I will be forced to harm you, despite what the young lord would want me to do.”

 

The demon laughed, a dark chuckle that sent ice cold chills through entirety of the blonde boys form. “There is nothing you nor Bardroy nor the whole of Scotland Yard or the Monarchy can do, for either of them now.”

Raising his hand the demons eyes glowed seconds before slashing open the throat of the boy stood before him. The other hand wrapped, tightly around the. still beating, heart crushing it and tossing it aside to reach the soul. Effortlessly he lifts the boy and with extended shark like fangs he sucks out the soul, eyes glowing a bloody red, as every memory, emotion and desire filled the greedy belly of his insatiable form.

 

Dropping the empty vessel onto the floor, eyes still open and face slack he steps over the body, stalking towards the kitchen where he knew the chef awaited him. Though it wasn’t human food he was longing for. This man had a lust for fire which already made his soul a touch darker than his previous meal.

 

The chef stood, flamethrower in hand, at the back of the kitchen against the stove. With a cigarette, unlit, hanging out of his mouth he dropped it the second he laid eyes on the demon’s true form. He had known there was something otherworldly about the man since the moment he had lain his eyes upon him. Now he knew why and he mightn’t have believed it possible were he not to witness the strange happenings over the years at the manner with his own two eyes.

 

Those eyes were now fixed, as his fidgeting hands struggled to start the flamethrower. He managed to flip the switch and start it but the demonic being simply walked right through it. Heaven help him but he seemed to rather enjoy it. Was Hell truly a fiery pit of pain and fire? He had always secretly wondered but he had never harbored the desire to truly find out.

 

He cursed as the demon grabbed the weapon and tossed it, not unlike a child’s toy, across the room until it crashed against the wall and fell to the floor with a sharp, echoing, sound. “Now, why don’t we have a discussion, you and I. I should think we have quite a bit to talk about, don’t you?”

 

The trembling man held his ground, despite being absolutely terrified and knowing, full well, he hadn’t a leg to stand on. “You’ve killed them, didn’t you? You reek of blood and there aint nothing else that smells like that.”

 

A smirk played over the lips of the demon, a wet tongue, slipping out like a serpent, toyed at the edges of his lips as he revealed pointed white teeth red with the stain of his recent victims blood. “I did. How kind of you to take notice, when usually you are most aloof and inattentive with most everything around you. Now, shall I kill you here or shall we dance?”

 

The chef gave an angry and puzzled look before swallowing and attempting to dart out beside his foe. It was to no avail, as Sebastian quickly gripped his arm and threw him, aggressively, against the far wall. Bard’s body slipped, limply, down to the floor, he was certain he’d fractured bone and cracked his skull.

 

Lifting his head slowly the man opened his mouth to speak when he saw a flash of red and then darkness hit. Teeth sank into the soft pink flesh that were his lips as the creature sucked out his blood with his soul. Ripping his teeth away he shook his head as he stood, disappointed in himself. “I could have made that meal much better if I had only allotted myself the patience it would have taken to truly sour his soul. No bother, what’s done is done and I still have the precious, and ever present, Phantomhive’s original butler to attend to. His soul will taste sublime as he has had the most personal relationship with my young master.

 

Such sweet memories, such a connection and what savoury bitterness his soul shall embrace once he realizes the true fate of his young master. His inability to properly care for, and thus, save the young lord will, in the end, create such a divine feast that, I daresay, only one other could possibly beat. As whiny and irritating as she is …. I feel she will taste better, and more sublime, than all of the others combined. What a thing to look forward to. I am nearly trembling with the anticipation of her flavour. Lady Elizabeth, what a meal your body shall make.”

 


End file.
